Quest for a Name
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Ziggy tries to get K to pick a real name. My 60th fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the baby name book I got all the names from (I own it because it's a good source for names for characters and to see what various names mean, okay?).

Time for my 60th fic! Yay! I hit the milestone before my 2012 summer hiatus! This one is definitely post-RPM, but where it fits in beyond that… I don't know.

* * *

When K entered her lab after lunch, she saw that Ziggy was lounging around in her swivel chair with a baby names book. Arms akimbo, she asked, "What on Earth are you doing with that?"

"You need a name- a real one," Ziggy explained. "Thus the book; it's full of names! I'm guessing you'll want one that starts with K, huh?"

Rolling her eyes, K went over to a work station to work on her latest project- a new set of morphers and Zords in case another threat arose.

Ziggy opened up the book. "Ka? That's a name? Weird."

"Definitely not."

"Yeah, I have to agree. So what about Kaamla or Kaapuni or Kaasni?"

Dr. K raised her eyebrows as she looked over at the former Green Ranger.

"Right. Hm. Kacey?"

"No."

"Kachina?"

She glared at him.

"Kaci or Kacia?"

"What? No."

"Kadalina?"

She gave him a disbelieving stare.

"Um… how do you pronounce this one… Kadambari? Kadambhari? Kadambini?"

"Those really do not suit me."

"Yeah… so how about Kade?"

"Sounds like a boy's name."

"Kadedra then?"

"Doubtful."

"Kadeem or Kadejah?"

"What? No."

"Kadelyn?"

"Sounds a bit… odd."

"Kaden or Kadesha?"

"No."

"Kadie?"

"Kadie? Sounds a lot like Katie to me..."

"Kadijah?"

"Do I look like a Kadijah to you?"

There was a brief pause.

"Don't answer that, Ziggy. What's the next one?"

"Kadisha?"

"No."

"Kady?"

"Dubious."

"Kae? Kaede?"

"The latter sounds nice. Maybe Kaede."

"Right." Ziggy scribbled down the name on a piece of paper. "What about Kaela, Kaeli, or Kaelin?"

"Those sound too… bubbly for me."

"What about Kaelyn or Kaetlyn then?"

"Same thing."

"Kagami?"

"No."

"Kahawi?"

"What? That's a name?"

"Hawaiian," confirmed Ziggy. "That's a no. Same for Kahekili?"

"Yes."

"Kahkashan or Kahlil or Kaho or Kahsha?"

"Never, never, never, never."

"Kai?"

"I'm not sharing a name with the Blue Galaxy Ranger."

"Kaia or Kaida or Kaila?"

"Again, too preppy."

"Kailey or Kailyn?"

"No. How many variations on Katelyn can there be?"

"A lot, apparently. So no Kailynn then?"

"Indeed."

"Kaiolohia or Kaipo?"

"No…"

"Kairos?"

"Doubtful. Very doubtful."

"Kaishawn?"

"No."

"Kaitlin? Or Kaitlyn? Kaitlynn?" Ziggy gulped when he saw K look over at the underwear gun. "Uh, that's a no then. Kaiulani?"

"No."

"Kaiya?" Ziggy went on to add, "It means 'forgiveness', apparently."

For a minute there was silence.

"Then perhaps."

Once that name had been added Ziggy continued, "Kaiyo or Kajal or Kajri or Kakali or Kako?"

"Those all sound like they have nothing in common with me."

"Yeah. Kala or Kalama then?"

"No."

"Kalani or Kalapi?"

"No."

"Kalare or Kalavati?"

"Kalavati?" echoed K. "That's nice, but I don't think it fits me."

"Kalea or Kaleb then?"

"Caleb is a boy's name!"

"Well, usually," admitted Ziggy. "So… Kalee or Kalei or Kaleigh?"

"All too bouncy for me."

"Kaleinani or Kaleipunani or Kalena?"

"The first two are much too long and the third… not really."

"Kalere suits you- it means short woman," snickered Ziggy.

K just blew a raspberry at him.

"Okay, okay. Kalia or Kalifa or Kalila or Kalima or Kalinda or Kalini?"

"None of them strike me as suitable."

"Kalisa or Kalisha?"

"No."

"Kaliska?"

"Again, no."

"Kallan or Kalle or Kalli?"

"Not really."

"Kalliope or Kallista?"

"Hm… those are nice names. But…"

"But what?"

"I don't think they suit me."

"Kalliyan or Kallol then?"

"Ugh, no. Too tomboy like for me."

"Kalpana or Kalpita?"

"No."

"Kaltha? Kaluwa? Kalyani?"

K just shook her head, making a face.

"I kind of like Kalyca myself," admitted Ziggy.

"Kalyca? That one does sound nice. All right, put it on the list."

Happily Ziggy wrote it down. "Now- Kalyn or Kalynn?"

"They sound identical! NO!"

"Okay, okay. Kama or Kamako or Kamala?"

"No."

"Kamalakshi or Kamali or Kamalika or Kamalkali?"

"All too long- after so long going by a letter, I want a relatively short name."

"Whatever. Kamana or Kamaria or Kamata?"

"I don't think so."

"Kambria or Kamea or Kamehameha?"

"No, no, no."

"Kameke or Kameko?"

"Again, n-o. No."

"Kameron?"

"Too close to Cam's name for my liking."

"Yeah. How about Kameyo?"

"No."

"Kami or Kamila or Kamilah?"

"Nice, but none of them strike me as good names for myself."

"Kamini or Kamiya or Kamna?"

"Same thing- nice but not for me."

"Kamri or Kamryn or Kanaka?"

"Never."

"Kanakabati or Kanakpriya or Kananbala or Kanani or Kanchanprabha or Kanchi?"

"How did you say all of those?"

"Practice. You wouldn't believe the weird names cartel members would use for themselves. So, no. Okay- Kanda or Kandace?"

"Actually, Kandace sounds nice. Add it to the list."

"Got it." Ziggy wrote it down. "Now- what about Kandi? You like candy?"

"My name will NOT be a foodstuff."

"Okay, okay, keep your lab coat on. Or not, your choice."

K just ignored him.

"Kandra or Kane then?"

"No."

"Kaneisha or Kanene?"

"No."

"Kaneru or Kang or Kani or Kanika or Kanira or Kanista or Kanjri or Kankana?"

"No times eight."

"Bleh. Kannitha?"

"What? No."

"Kanoa? Kanoe? Kanon? Kanta? Kanthi? Kanti? Kanya? Kaohinani?"

"I don't think so."

"Kaopua or Kaori?"

"Hm… no."

"Kaoru? Kapelani? Kapila?"

"No."

"Kapiolani or Kapotaskhi? Ooh- what about Kapri?"

"What did I say about no long names? And I'm not sharing my name with a type of pants!"

Ziggy rolled his eyes. "Kapua? Kapuki?"

"No."

"Kara? That's a nice name."

"Nice, but not me."

"Karabi or Karah or Karalaini or Karalynn?"

"No to all of those."

"Kareem or Karel or Karelle?"

"No."

"Karen? That's another good name, right?"

"Perhaps. But I don't think I'm a Karen."

"Yeah. So what about Karena?"

"No."

"Karessa or Kari or Kariane?"

"No, no, no."

"Karida or Karilynn?"

"I don't think so," sighed K, starting to get a little tired of all the suggestions.

Stubbornly Ziggy continued with: "Karimah, Karien, or Karina?"

"No."

"Karine or Karis?"

"No."

"Karissa or Karla?"

"I really don't think so."

"Karlee or Karlene or Karley or Karli?"

"Stop it, Ziggy."

"Fine. Karlotte or Karma then?"

"No."

"You said no foodstuffs but… Karmel!"

"Ugh."

"Karmen?"

"Do I look like a Karmen?"

Wisely Ziggy didn't answer that at all. "Karolane or Karolina or Karoll or Karolyn?"

"No!"

"Karri or Karsen or Karuka?"

"I really, really doubt it."

"Karuli? Karuna? How do you say it- Karunamayee? Karunamayi? Karunya?"

"Again- too long or just too happy for me."

"Fine. Karyn or Kasa or Kasandra?"

"Kasandra… close, but not a maybe even."

"Kasanita or Kasey?"

"The latter is far too close to Casey while the former sounds too cute to me."

"Kashawna or Kashika?"

"Not really." K shook her head, walking over to where Ziggy was sitting. "Look, Ziggy, try to keep it to names that aren't too exotic. If I have to have a name, I'd rather it be a name that's not too odd. My life more than makes up for any normalcy the name would imply. Also, we've currently still in the as. I'd like to get through all of the K names before dinner."

Ziggy sulked for a moment before sighing. "Fine. Kassidy? Katalina? Kate? Katelyn? Katherine?"

"Not really, and I'm not sharing a name with Mrs. O."

"Kathy? Katie? Katrina?"

"Not Kathy and Katie is the name of the Yellow Time Force Ranger. Maybe that last one."

Ziggy added it to the list. "Kaya or Kayla? Or Keara?

"Hm… all very nice names, but not for me."

"Keely? Keena? Keisha? Kelly?"

"I can see myself as a Kelly," admitted K, sitting down on the arm of the swivel chair.

Ziggy added it to the list before continuing. "Kelsey?"

"That's the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger."

"Kendra? Kenna? Kenzie?"

"No, no- and do I look or act like a Kenzie to you?"

"Er… not really. So… Kerry or Kiara?"

"Not really," K shook her head before resting her head on Ziggy's shoulder.

"Kiki?"

She smacked Ziggy's arm. "I'm not Kiki."

"Kimberly? I know that's the first Pink Ranger's name but hey, you're the closest RPM has to a Pink Ranger, right?"

K thought it over. "Well, maybe… it is a nice name."

"Nice. But no Kira, right?"

"No. That's the Yellow Dino Ranger."

"Klara? Kora? Krista?"

"I like that last one… but no, they don't suit me."

"Kylie or Kyoko?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay, okay," sighed Ziggy. "That's all of them. Let's see- the list is Kaede, Kaiya, Kalyca, Kandace, Katrina, and Kimberly."

"Hm. Kaiya and Katrina are nice, but I don't think they really fit me, do they?"

"Kaiya," tried out Ziggy. Then he tried out, "Katrina."

They both made faces. "Nope."

"What about Kandace? I mean, I suppose it's kind of bubbly," Ziggy pointed out.

"True. I suppose Kandace doesn't suit me. What does leave?"

Ziggy crossed out Kaiya, Katrina, and Kandace. "Um, let's see…"

"Kaede, Kalyca, and Kimberly," read K with a frown. "Kaede is nice but… I'm not sure."

"I still like Kalyca," Ziggy commented, tapping on the name with his pencil. "It's tough but cute- just like you."

"Hm. It is a nice name." K let out a sigh. "I suppose I can't go by an initial my entire life, and Kay with an a and a y seems too _Men in Black_."

"Yeah," agreed Ziggy, leaning his head so it rested on hers. "You don't have to decide now. You can take as long as it takes. This is kind of a big decision."

"Indeed."

Ziggy let out a big sigh. "Just make one eventually, okay? Everyone needs a name."

"I will," promised K. "I will."

"Good," smiled Ziggy.

* * *

Yeah… cliffhanger ending because I don't want to assume I can pick a name for K.


End file.
